Mr Holmes
by Blondes N November
Summary: "Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Lestrade all standing in a room and someone comes in and says, "Mr. Homles?" and they all go "yes?" Unkown Enjoy...
1. Part 1

Author's Notes: We came across a Tumblr post that said, "Sherlock, John, Mycroft and Lestrade all standing in a room and someone comes in and says "Mr. Holmes?" and they all go "yes?" ~ By Unknown

We liked the idea so much that we decided to use it as a writing prompt and we each made our own one shots based off of the post. We each ended up with a different take on the post, though each story can be read together.

XXXXX

Mr. Holmes

"Oh, dear, don't be so nervous! You're practically climbing the walls!" Mrs. Hudson was trying with all of her might, and limited time, to offer a few calming words to the brilliant man pacing in front of her. If he shoots at walls just because he is bored, Heavens knows what he would do with all of the nervous energy he was currently exhibiting. She only had a few hours left to get everything ready and she didn't need that time taken up with cleaning up additional messes. So, she took a break with her preparations to try to calm down a very nervous Sherlock Holmes. "Sherlock, everything will be just fine, dear. Everything is all planned out, there's nothing to worry about! You just need to go finish up with getting dressed. Don't tell that brother of yours I said so, but I just know that you're going to be the most handsome 'Mr. Holmes' there today!" Mrs. Hudson said with a friendly smile and wink.

"Thank you for the kind words, Mrs. Hudson, but we both know that by the end of the afternoon, that will no longer be a true statement," Sherlock responded with the unmistakable look of total love and adoration in his eyes.

Sherlock was very well aware of the science and theories about the human experience of time, and its passing. He was cognitively aware that, depending on the events of our lives, or what is happening to us, time can both feel as though it is "standing still" and "racing by". And so with a smile he mused that this was exactly his current experience. Eight months ago seemed like it was both "just yesterday" and "a lifetime ago".

There were many times and places that served to remind Sherlock of when he was repeatedly struck with the realization of exactly how much he loved, and was in love, with John Watson. That fancy French restaurant, where he showed himself again, and the two were reunited, stands out above all, as the exact moment that he knew for sure that he was head over heels. After they were apart for 2 years, Sherlock's return was a very emotional experience for them both. It was also the day that he saw in John the intense relief that he was alive, unharmed, and finally back by his side. After the initial shock of Sherlock's return, they soon began working together again, and quickly became closer friends, and finally, couldn't help but becoming something more. And so, when Sherlock finally found the nerve to ask for John's hand in marriage, he chose that place to complete his task.

Sherlock scolded John that they hadn't had a proper date in ages, and told him that he wanted him dressed decently and ready to go out to eat by 7:00 pm. John, with his nose stuck in his laptop, writing his blog, only heard bits of what his boyfriend and professional partner was saying. But he gathered that he was supposed to be dressed nicely, and prepared to eat. He couldn't recall if Sherlock mentioned exactly where they were going, so he decided to dress nicely, but not _too_ nicely. He was surprised when they arrived at the restaurant. They hadn't been there in a long time, not since….

After they were seated in a nice, semi private booth, made their dinner choices, and were waiting for their meals, John noticed that Sherlock seemed to be somewhat nervous, and not quite like himself. "Are you alright?" asked John.

"What, oh, yes, yes, perfectly fine," Sherlock responded, with a slightly nervous tone.

"You seem upset, or nervous, or something…you're sure you're alright?"

"Yes, love, thanks, I'm just fine." Seeing the concern in John's eyes, Sherlock knew that it would be best to quit stalling, and ask John the question that he had been dwelling on for a while. "Actually, John, there was something that I wanted to talk to you about tonight."

"Oh? Everything ok, I hope?" John asked with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, I hope," Sherlock muttered, really more to himself than to John. "John…I…I wanted to ask you something. I wanted to talk to you about….oh bloody hell, this is hard!"

"Sherlock, what is it? You're making me a little nervous now!"

"Oh John, I…don't be nervous….I just…I love you. I love you so much. You know that right?"

"Yes, Sherlock…what is it?"

"I….John….I….Will you marry me?"

John's face looked not unlike it had so long ago in this very restaurant, when he saw Sherlock again after his long disappearance. There was a mixture of surprise, shock, and yes, love in Dr. Watson's eyes when he heard the proposal. It only took a moment to process the question and respond with a teary eyed, "Yes".

About two months later after Sherlock's proposal, Greg Lestrade found himself in his office at the station, with Mycroft Holmes on his knees in front of him. "Mycroft, please don't take this the wrong way, but I have to ask…are you sure that this is what you want? I mean, yes, I would love to marry you. I've been dreaming about this for an awful long time. But, you're just…so….brilliant, and so…important, and perfect! And what do I have to offer?" Greg was currently fighting back tears. He wanted to marry Mycroft more than anything, but he wasn't sure that it was really what Mycroft wanted.

"Gregory, love, you have everything to offer, and nothing in the world would make me happier than for you to be my husband". It was not easy for the brilliant, often sarcastic, Mycroft to fully express his feelings. He knew though, that he truly did love the detective sitting in front of him.

Greg, deciding to trust Mycroft's words, inhaled deeply and responded with an excited, "Yes, Mr. Holmes, I will marry you!"

Both couples met regularly, two or three times per month at the least, to have dinner. John realized that somehow, since both of the Holmes brothers were now in regular relationships, they seemed to becoming closer to one another as well. It was on one of their regular double dates that John had the idea of the two couples being married at the same time.

"A double wedding?" Mycroft asked, "Is that what you are implying?"

"Well, yes, it's just an idea. You two are brothers. We each became engaged at around the same time, and are thinking of getting married at about the same time as well. You have the same family members, and we have many friends in common. I thought we could just have one big wedding, rather than two smaller ones. Unless of course, if anyone thinks that would take away from the specialness of their day. I think a double wedding could be fun and meaningful as well…"

The men thought about the idea silently for some time, while continuing to eat their dinner. Greg finally broke the silence by saying, "I think it's a brilliant idea! We can each help with the planning, and all of our friends and family will be there for our big day." Sherlock and Mycroft looked at each other and silently agreed that they were going to be outnumbered, whatever their opinion. Both said that they thought it was a lovely idea and the planning soon began.

Being men, they each liked to pretend that they were not hopeless romantics. So when it was jokingly suggested that they get married on the most romantic day of the year, to make it easier to remember the date, they all agreed that a Valentine's Day wedding was just silly enough to be the perfect date. None of them would ever admit to the others that they were secretly thrilled that Valentine's Day would forever be the day of their wedding anniversaries. After a few months of planning and organizing, the couples' big day had arrived.

So now, on the day, when Mrs. Hudson wasn't comforting each of the nervous grooms to be, she was putting the final touches on the decorations for the wedding ceremony and reception. There were over one hundred guests in total, friends and family, present to witness this special day. They decided that each man would enter the ceremony alone, to stand in front of the priest. They each knew that after the priest's work was done, they would be walking out together, each couple, starting their new lives as husbands.

"Greg Lestrade, do you take this man, Mycroft Holmes, to be your lawfully wedded spouse?"

"I do." The priest asked a similar question to Mycroft, then John, and finally to Sherlock, and they each said their "I do's".

Everyone held their breath in excited anticipation as the priest made the final decree, "I now pronounce you husband and husband, and you may each now kiss your spouse." After the sweet kisses that marked the beginning of their new lives, the priest finally announced to the awaiting congregation, "It is now my honor to present to you, the four Mr. Holmes'!"


	2. Part 2

Mr. Holmes?

It was midmorning and it was a surprisingly pleasant day for London. The sun was shining bright over the city, there was a light breeze, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Mycroft was sitting in his office at his desk, currently looking over some files. Sherlock, John and Lestrade were all sitting across from him in identical chairs waiting for his acknowledgement before speaking. He had hardly spared them a glance and only muttered a very quiet hello in greeting. They were in Mycroft's office to discuss some business involving a new case and they needed his input and some of his resources if they were to continue their work.

A few minutes later and Mycroft finished filling out a file and set it to the side. "So sorry about the wait, though some things just can't wait for my attention. Now, what is it that you all needed?"

But before any of the men sitting in front of him could respond there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Enter," Mycroft barked in a crisp, clear voice as he stood from his chair behind his desk to greet the person at the door. He was only slightly annoyed, as were the men sitting across from him. The men sitting in front of the desk stood up as well, still facing Mycroft, to await the intruder and have them make their selves known.

"Please excuse this interruption, it will only take a moment," Mycroft whispered as the man at the door entered into the office.

"Excuse me. Mr. Holmes?" the nameless face that entered questioned hesitantly, politely.

At the same moment all four men turned towards the door and responded in perfect unison with a politely, "Yes."

The man who had interrupted their meeting blushed lightly and quickly addressed Mycroft, stated his business, and left the office briskly.

When the man left the office the four that remained took their seats again and began laughing as they each looked to their significant others. By mere accident, and only a recently developed reflex for some, had they all answered the call, though it should have been obvious who the man had been speaking too.

"Did you see the poor blokes face," John mussed aloud.

"Word hasn't made it through the entire office then I take it?" Greg asked with a smirk.

The rest of their meeting continued with no further interruptions and after about twenty minutes of discussion, and slight planning, the D.I, detective and doctor had gotten all that they had come for.

"Well then, is that all that you need," Mycroft asked very professionally, as though he were talking to mere clients at the end of their conversation.

"For now, yes. We will get back to you if we require any more assistance. Thank you for your time Mycroft," Sherlock replied with only a slightly strained smile.

"You're welcome; brother dear," Mycroft returned with an identical and equally strained smile of his on.

As the three men stood to leave the office, Greg walked to stand beside Mycroft at his desk and asked tentatively. "Are you still going to meet us for lunch?"

Greg was giving Mycroft that look again. There was innocence and hope in his eyes, and it was unnerving, how could Mycroft refuse him. "Of course, where are we meeting?"

"Is Angelo's alright?" John asked.

"Of course, I'll see you at noon," Mycroft replied, first to John and then turned to assure his husband.

"Great, I'll see you later then love," Greg replied and leaned in to kiss his beloved sweetly, but quickly.

John looked on with a slight smile, waiting for the two to finish their goodbyes so the small group could leave together. Sherlock's facial expression on the other hand resembled a mixture of annoyance, disgust, and utter horror as he witnessed the act take place in front of him.

John noticed and scolded quietly, "Don't give me that, its sweet, and you have done far worse to me in public."

"I have no idea what you are insinuating doctor," Sherlock replied with a smirk, innocence in his voice, but none in his expression, and turned to lead John from the office with a playful bat to his behind. Greg followed the two out the door with a smile of his own.

Greg took his patrol car back to the station and Sherlock and John climbed into a cab and followed him back to Scotland Yard to continue their work for a few more hours before they had to meet Mycroft for their double date.


End file.
